Patent Literature 1 (hereafter referred to as first conventional example) and patent literature 2 (hereafter referred to as second conventional example) disclose ground connection structures for shield wire.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of the first conventional example. At an end part of a shield wire 1100 shown in FIG. 1, an exterior covering 1104, a shield layer 1103, and an insulation layer 1102 are stripped off and a signal wire 1101 is exposed. The exterior covering 1104 is stripped off at the longest dimension, and the exposed shield layer 1103 is folded back over the exterior covering 1104. A compression bonding member 1112 for grounding is attached to a folding back place of the shield layer 1104 and an end part of a ground wire 1111 by caulking.
In the first conventional example, the shield layer 1104 and the ground wire 1111 are connected together by the compression bonding member 1112.
FIGS. 2 to 4 show the second conventional example. In FIGS. 2 and 3, in a state in which a shield layer 103 is projected from an exterior covering 104 to outside, an exposed shield projecting portion 103A is formed on a shield wire 100. The shield projecting portion 103A is held between one pair of holding portions 121 of a holding member for grounding 120. Caulking portions 121a are provided at tip parts of the pair of holding portions 121, respectively. As shown in FIG. 4, both the caulking portions 121a are caulked to conduct compression bonding on ground wires 111. The paired holding portions 121 are fixed by both the caulking portions 121a. 
In the second conventional example, the shield layer 103 and the ground wires 111 are connected together by the holding member for grounding 120.